


In Your Room

by ragingrainbow



Series: Shuffle Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Meme, Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I don’t want you to be sorry, Frankie. I want you to learn.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Room

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Meme, Song 1: Depeche Mode - In Your Room  
>  _in your room, where time stands still, or moves at your will_

Frank shudders as Gerard stands behind him. Gerard has one foot between Frank’s legs, the toe of his heavy boot distractingly close to Frank’s balls.

Frank whines softly and flexes his hands a little, he knows he won’t get free but he can’t help trying, it feels like he’s been kneeling for hours with the silence stretching out around them and he’s getting restless.

“Frankie,” Gerard warns sternly, and Frank stills, biting back another whine.

Frank leans forward more, rests his forehead against the floor when Gerard doesn’t stop him. And he waits. And waits. And waits.

Frank has woken up covered in Gerard’s bruises, is usually sore for days after Gerard gets to have his way with him, and yet waiting is like the _worst_ kind of torture to him.

Gerard knows this, of course, which is why it’s his favored punishment when Frank messes up real bad. And he did, he really did, and he knows Gerard has every right to be mad at him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers to the floor.

“I know.” Gerard walks around to stand in front of Frank. He nudges Frank’s chin with his toe, and Frank shifts so he can look up at Gerard.

“I don’t want you to be sorry, Frankie. I want you to learn.”


End file.
